


sex time

by swea



Category: Flappy Birds: Aroused Heaven, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swea/pseuds/swea
Summary: paoin
Relationships: flapian/pin-kun
Kudos: 1





	sex time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flapian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flapian/gifts).



_”Y-you know, Flappy-San, f-from all the times you’ve used me. I think I’ve d-developed a kink” Pin-Kun said--he knew he was getting close._  
  
_"Oh, r-really, Pin-Kun..?"_

_Pin-Kun nodded._

_"_ _I-I never thought I'd fall for an inanimate object, P-Pin-kun," said Flappy. Her cheeks flushed a deep pink, and she shriveled up in embarrassment . Why did she say that? Pin-kun was so much more, much, much more than an 'inanimate object.'_

_Pin-kun dismissed the comment, in his own euphoria. ”A-agh, oh I’ll fill YOUR channel now, Flappy-San~” Pin- Kun moaned out, like the smooth motherfucker he was._

* * *

And then, with a thump, Flapian woke up.

She had hit her head on the book her teacher, Mr. Pencil, held over her head.

"Seems you finally woke up," he muttered, quickly dismissing it behind his next sentence. "Sorry about that. I was just attempting to pass this thesis back to (awoo)-chan." But Flappy wasn't listening--the dialogue from her recent dream rang in her mind once more.

_"Pin-kun, p-please pin me!"_

"Flapian?"

_"P_ _in-kun, thank you.. for this gift..." flappy murmured, lidded eyes flickering up toward him._

"Flapian-"

_"P-pin-kun, yamete kudasai~!"_

"stupid bitch omg stop daydreaming LMAO"  
  


Flapian was shaken out of her lustful daze when she had been flicked on the forehead with a dotted scrunchie she new all too well. Her mortal enemy and biggest rival stood before her, arm locked with her crush's rather.. _bulky_ arm.. layered thick muscles with.. smooth skin--  
  
Flappy was flicked on her forehead once more.

"Weirdo--class is over already!"

nvm i legit cannot write anymore bye

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
